


I pretend to be your girlfriend

by imincharge



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 2017, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Meeting the Parents, Roommates, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imincharge/pseuds/imincharge
Summary: "We're roommates and I pretend to be your signif to scare off your one night stands" AULexa pretends to be Clarke's girlfriend but this time it goes completely wrong.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> So I start writing this for Clexa Week 2017 just for fun, every chapter is a different theme (but the same story).

Lexa knows the drill. Clarke sleeps with someone, than the person comes back (of course they come) and she's there as the clueless girlfriend. At this point Lexa thinks her fame on campus isn't really good - how come she doesn't realize her girlfriend is cheating? But Lexa doesn't care, this is the perfect solution to avoid people getting close and having other ideas. She's on college to study, and she doesn't really care about anything else.

So this night when Lexa opens the door and finds another complete strange asking for Clarke, it starts again.

"Oh, I don't know where she is," Lexa says, "sometimes being her girlfriend is tiring."

And as always, there's the surprise on the stranger's face every time the "girlfriend" word comes out. Okay, sometimes dudes take a little longer to understand that girlfriend means i-kiss-this-person girlfriend, but they eventually get there. And today is a woman, a surprisingly old woman, she is at least 40 years old. Lexa tries not to judge Clarke's choices, but she never met someone that old before. And this woman looks particularly familiar. Maybe she's a teacher or something.

"Girlfriend?" the woman asks.  
"Yes, this month we're celebrating 2 years together. Can you believe it?"

Technically, 2 years of being roommates, and they do celebrate it.

"Two years?!" the woman looks shocked. Lexa feels a little sorry for her. Whatever Clarke did to her, it was good.

"Yes. I'm thinking about date ideas, do you have any suggestion? I wanted something romantic, maybe slow dance under the moonlight, or maybe wild sex-"

"Okay," the woman interrupts, "I don't need details. I'm... happy for you, I guess."

"Oh, thank you," Lexa answers. This woman is really trying, most of them don't. Some even tell Lexa the truth and she needs to pretend she doesn't believe them. Sometimes is fun. You know, free acting class.

"But do you know when she'll come back?"

"Not really, sometimes she stays out all night working, so..." Lexa shrugs.

"Hm... can you tell Clarke I was here, please? Tell her I'm in town and that she needs to start answering my calls."

Lexa is taken aback by how desperate the woman is, even if it's Clarke's problem. It wouldn't be the first she'd have to take more extreme steps to stop people who don't get the message.

"Okay, and you are..."

The woman stops.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" the woman sighs. "I don't know what she was thinking, but I don't mind, you know, if she has a girlfriend. I always knew and I love her anyway."

This a quite weird statement, and Lexa feels uncomfortable just thinking about what Clarke will have to deal with, unless... Lexa's brain starts to realize what is happening, but Clarke arrives first.

"Mom?" she stops seeing Abby there.

"Finally, Clarke. I was trying to get to you all day." She goes to hug her daughter. "I just met your girlfriend."

"My... girlfriend?" Clarke looks at Lexa, who's still standing there and doesn't really know how to react. "Oh, mom, no, she's-"

"It's okay, Clarke," Abby says, then looks between her daughter and her roommate, "Lexa, isn't it? I'm happy to finally meet you, Clarke always say good things about you."

"She does?" Lexa asks, this is new. She didn't have idea that Clarke talked about her with anyone else, even more her mother.

"Yes," Abby answers, "Being honest, I already suspected something was happening, all those photos on faceboook..." She looks to her daughter, one of those mother looks that say much more than words.

"No, mom, this is not really what is happening."

"Clarke, I know you're bisexual for a long time. And I want you to know that this is beautiful and you found this amazing woman to be with you-" she smiles at Lexa "-and I'm proud of you. But I understand that you aren't ready to tell me and I had no intention of invading your privacy, so I'm going to my hotel now, I'll give you some time, and you call me when you're ready, okay?"

"Ah..." Clarke can't bring herself to say anything. One moment ago she was ready to crash on her bed after a long day and maybe convince Lexa to join her to watch some tv shows, but now she's here in front of her mother in the middle of an accidental coming out with her not-really-girlfriend. And the worst part: her mother looks thrilled that Lexa is her girlfriend.

"It's okay, honey." Abby presses her hand reassuringly, then crosses the hallway again to shake Lexa's hand. "And you've been a great girlfriend to my daughter. I don't know if you remember, but we've talked before, when Clarke was sick?"

Lexa almost forgot about it. That was a hell of week. Clarke was on bed for days and Lexa never before had to take care of someone sick, so maybe, just maybe, Lexa panicked a little trying to understand what she should do. Clarke was the one who always knew what to do when someone was sick, but then she was barely talking.

"Oh, yeah," Lexa says, crossing her arms because she doesn't really know what to do with herself, "Clarke still asks me to do that soup receipt."

"Hey, the soup is good," Clarke protests joining them by the door, "and you like it too."

Abby looks at them together, there's a smile on her face, and an awkward silence fills the hallway as the girls try to ignore what this all mean.

"Anyway," Abby says, "I should get going. But I want to meet you later," she tells Lexa, "and maybe discuss some anniversary ideas." She blinks to Lexa and this time really says goodbye, leaving both girls still in shock standing in the middle of the hallway, in front of their shared room.


	2. Stuck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are stuck together... in a car.. with Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more of an interlude tbh i just realized it fit the "stuck together" category

"Clarke, I don't think this is going to work..."  
"Of course it is, it always worked," Clarke says, as she searches the pile of clothes on her bed. "Did you see my black jacket?"

Lexa is across the room, sitting on her own bed.

"Are you talking about my leather jacket? It's in my closet."  
"Yes, that one!" Clarke runs to Lexa's closet and takes it without even asking. She probably didn't even think about doing that.

Lexa wants to roll her eyes or be pissed, because is typical of Clarke confusing their clothes, but she can't fight the smile on her face as she watches a clueless Clarke dressing the jacket. It's tight for her, but still looks pretty good.

"Wait, are you ready?" Clarke asks, looking at Lexa, who's still wearing her old black t-shirt and shorts.  
"You were literally using the bathroom, Clarke," Lexa says, as she stands up, "but really, we should stop for a second to talk about this."

It's like magic, this time Clarke hears her, takes a deep breath and gets closer. They've talked about this before. Sometimes when Clarke decides something or is too anxious, she gets kind of fixed on it, forgetting everything else, including Lexa.

"So... you don't want to go?" Clarke asks, watching as Lexa takes her hand and intertwine their fingers, just to ground her.  
"Is not that I don't want to go, it's that I don't think lying to your mother about being your girlfriend is a good idea."  
"But you just did it."  
"But I didn't know it was her!" Lexa squeezes her hand, and Clarke answers pulling her closer.  
"I can't believe you thought I had- with my-" Clarke can't even finish it, but she's laughing.  
"I was trying to be a good friend, and if I was going to judge your choices..."  
"They aren't that bad."  
"They aren’t, Clarke? Because I feel like every time I open the door I'm asking myself why did you do it and what the fuck did you drink."

Clarke laughs so hard she needs to rest her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"I can't believe it... why didn't you say anything?"  
"I think you're entitled to your own questionable choices.” Lexa tries to look at Clarke who’s still resting the head on her shoulder. “Also, this way is more realistic that you never broke up with me."

Clarke raises her head.

"Oh, of course, you…" Clarke forgets she's speaking, because when their eyes meet, she realizes how close they are. Lexa is holding almost all her weight, and it's comfortable, it wasn't supposed to be a big deal, but in this moment somehow it becomes awkward. "Look, Lexa," Clarke starts after she pulls away, "you are my best friend. If you don't want to do it, we don't need to do it, but is just for one day and we don't even need to do anything different. We're just going to have dinner, you'll meet my mother and she'll love you because you're awesome, and that's it."  
"But why can't you just tell her the truth?"  
"You know that it isn't easy. I love my mother, but we never got too personal, about anything and especially not about this. So maybe this is a chance... of trying to change this."  
“But it looks like she’s okay with it.”  
“Yes, she’s okay with you, but… I still…” Clarke doesn’t know how to put into words the awkwardness she feels about the idea of being out to her mother. Even more alone. “This way is easier.”

Lexa considers it, looking at Clarke.

"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Yeah, I just wanted one good reason and you gave me." Lexa looks at Clarke’s eyes for a moment, then kisses her forehead. "Now call your mother, I'll take a shower."

  
\--

  
The apartment where they have been living together for the last two years is just outside the campus and they'll meet Abby at a restaurant closer to the city, so they ask for a car. But the thing is, almost every car in the area is being driven by a college student trying to make some extra money, so is almost impossible to do it without meeting a familiar face.

Today the familiar face is Lincoln.

"Hey, girls," he says when he recognizes them, "Date night?"  
"What is happening?" Clarke says, after sitting on the backseat of the car. "Now everybody thinks we're dating?"  
"Clarke, I told one of Lincoln's friend that I'm your girlfriend."  
"Oh," Clarke says, "It looks like you do this a lot lately," she jokes.  
"Yes, every week, for months..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Every week?"  
"Sometimes more than one time a week."  
"You are joking."  
"Does it look like I'm joking?" Lexa stares at Clarke, raising her eyebrows.  
"Wow." Clarke is surprised with herself. "I wasn't counting."

Lincoln now is driving in silence, the confusion with their brief exchange is clear on his face. But Clarke and Lexa are too caught up in their conversation to pay attention.

"Are you jealous?" Clarke asks.  
"What? Of course I'm not."  
"You don't sound happy."  
"Well..." Lexa looks away without finishing, but Clarke isn't going to let this go.  
"What?"  
"No, is just that I- sometimes-" _sometimes I wish you stayed more during the weekends, just to do something together, when we have some free time, instead of always stealing moments between more important things or when we're too tired to do anything else_ , she wants to say, but instead, Lexa shakes her head. "No, it's nothing. I'm happy for you, I just... you know, don't care enough to be excited about it."  
"Hm..." Clarke feels there's something more, but she recognizes the distant look on Lexa’s face and knows her limits. "Okay, but I can stop if you want. We can change things. Just tell me and I'll do it."  
"Clarke, the only thing I want is for you to be free to do whatever you want to do, if that's what makes you happy."

Clarke smiles, then leans on Lexa just to annoy her, pushing their shoulders together.

"Great, because what what makes me happy is what makes _you_ happy."

"Jesus," Lincoln lets slip out, "Ow, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm sorry..." But he already got their attention, so he finishes it. "Is just that you are... so cute together. Octavia is right, you’re practically a married couple."  
"Wait, do you know Octavia?" Clarke asks.

Lexa and Lincoln look at Clarke as if she just stated some complete nonsense like Beyonce doesn’t deserve the Grammy. But Clarke genuinely doesn't know.

"Clarke, Lincoln is Octavia's boyfriend," Lexa patiently explains.  
"Oh, the boyfriend," Clarke says, looking at him like he just materialized in the driver's seat. "It's good to finally meet you, I heard a lot of good things about you."

Lincoln laughs and shakes his head.

"Hi, Clarke, nice to meet you too. I'm afraid I can't say the same, for the most part Octavia is just complaining about you canceling things again."

Clarke sinks on her place beside Lexa, and when she talks, she's looking at her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm working on that," Clarke says, and then looks back at Lincoln. "Are you free next weekend? We could do something together."  
"Like a double date?"

Clarke laughs, because she keeps forgetting that people actually think they are girlfriends. They almost never get out together. They just study and work all week and when weekend arrives, Clarke finds some party to relax while Lexa is studying more. It's weird, realizing what everybody thinks, but also fun. So Clarke puts her arm around Lexa's neck.

"Yes," Clarke says it, looking at Lexa, who's rolling her eyes, "like a double date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr too: danagrint.tumblr.com


	3. Fake dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when or how this became a coming out story, but here we go

Lexa is opening the door of the restaurant when she realizes Clarke stopped walking. She turns and see the other girl standing there at the edge of the sidewalk, as if she’s trying to be as far as possible from the door.

“Clarke?” Lexa calls. 

One moment ago everything was just fine, but now Clarke’s eyes are wide and she seems about to panic. 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea…” Clarke says, and she’s trying to grab the the sleeve of the jacket, but it’s too short to reach. Lexa realizes Clarke doesn’t even notice what she’s doing.

“Okay,” Lexa says, slowly, walking towards her, “why?”

“Because… because it’s a stupid idea.”

“Yes, it is. But this was your stupid idea, and a few minutes ago you were fine with it.”

“I didn’t think this through. We should go back home, I’ll call my mom and-”

Lexa needs to reach and grab Clarke’s arm to make her stop for a second.

“This isn’t about the fake dating idea, is it?”

Clarke looks down and it seems like she’s struggling to talk. 

“No. It’s just… the idea of… she seeing me and having to see her. And now that she knows about me,” Clarke says, and as she talks, the words comes out more easily, “It’s like I don’t know anymore how to act around her. We didn’t even meet yet and I already feel like I’m all wrong.”

Lexa opens her arms. “Come here,” she says, and when Clarke hugs her, Lexa continues, “now breath.”

Clarke tries to do what she says, but Lexa can feel how nervous the girl still is, it doesn’t pass a second before she forgets to breath and starts to worry again. But it’s still better when Clarke is there, with Lexa’s arm around her, so this is what they do for a moment.

“It’s okay to be afraid, Clarke,” Lexa says. “But you don’t need to do this alone, I’ll be there, holding your hands, and eventually it’ll pass.”

Clarke pulls away just enough to look at Lexa.

“You are the best fake girlfriend I could’ve asked for.” Clarke squeezes Lexa before letting go. “And you’re also pretty hot.” The unexpect fire on her eyes leaves Lexa without words. 

If after this Clarke didn’t take her hand and led Lexa into the restaurant, she probably wouldn’t have been able to follow her. It was everything okay, until the hot part, until the squeeze. For all Lexa knows, this is pretty typical of Clarke, every day they flirt with each other for fun, to the point Clarke gave her flowers and chocolate as a joke on Valentine’s Day - this was never a problem. But she wasn’t expecting this, or how it felt weirdly good to feel her body so close and weirdly bad when they had to let go. 

While they walk between the tables to the place where Abby is, Lexa is thinking about how right now she just wanted to push Clarke towards the wall and kiss her. _Kiss_ her best friend. This definitely isn’t a good sign. She wants to run away, excuse herself to the bathroom, anything that would give her time to go back to normal. But she promised Clarke she’d be here for her, and she isn’t going to betray her best friend.

Abby is pleasantly clueless about the turmoil inside their minds. She smiles and stands up to hug both of them and for a moment it feels like nothing is happening at all. But when they sit, Clarke is there holding Lexa’s hand and trying to avoid her mother’s eyes. It’s all awkward and Lexa thinks she shouldn’t even be there. 

“Did you guys know about this restaurant?” Abby asks, trying to break the ice. “The woman that suggested it to me said it’s the best in town.”

Both Clarke and Lexa stay silent, waiting for the other to answer without even realizing it at first. They exchange a look, Clarke tries to squeeze Lexa’s hand to prompt her to answer, but Lexa just stares back. She just wants to make a point, but Lexa feels herself giving in, her thoughts trying to get to places she doesn’t want to reach, but it’s hard, with Clarke so close. 

Fortunately, Clarke starts talking.

“Okay…” She takes a deep breath and looks at her mother. “I’m gay.”

 _Me too_ , Lexa thinks. But she just looks away trying to force herself to pay attention to what they’re actually talking about. 

“I mean,” Clarke starts again, “I’m not _gay_ gay. I’m bisexual gay. Actually is just bisexual. I’m bisexual. I like girls, mom, and yeah, you know I already dated some guys. But what I’m trying to say is that I like girls too.” She looks at Lexa. “I kiss _girls_.”

Somewhere inside her brain, Lexa knows Clarke only looked at her for reassurance, but then you have this girl, holding your hand, looking at you with her dark blue eyes, her mouth is slightly open and she says she likes to kiss girls. Lexa looks away, but she’s still seeing Clarke’s lips. 

“I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to talk about this with me,” Abby says. 

“To be honest, I’m not,” Clarke confesses, and beneath the table the grip on Lexa’s hand tightens, this is the only reason Lexa still didn’t run away. “I may have just died inside.”

“Clarke… you didn’t have to.”

“No, it’s okay. I think I needed to do it. Hiding the truth is so tiring.” she says, but her heart still feels heavy, it’s still too hard to breath, and the fact that only now she notices what she’s feeling says a lot about how bad it was. 

“Come on, let me give you a hug,” Abby says, standing up.

“Mom, we don’t do this-” Clarke doesn’t finish because Abby does it anyway.

Lexa takes this moment to excuse herself and go to the bathroom, she thinks they didn’t even notice her leaving and it feels good to walk away.

Fortunately, the bathroom is empty and she can just lean on the wall to relax. This shouldn’t be like this, she shouldn’t feel like she needs space to breath. Lexa has been living with Clarke for years and she never needed this, which is actually weird because Lexa always needed her own space, but Clarke made everything easier. They just fit together, it has always been like this. The silences were easy and it didn’t feel like an intrusion when Clarke was around. More than this, after all this time, Lexa got used to her presence and she started looking forward to be with Clarke. But right now it’s all wrong: she was hiding in a bathroom after holding Clarke’s hand, it doesn’t make sense. Lexa still feels the warmth of Clarke’s sweaty hand on her palm. And even if she doesn’t want to, just the thought of it makes her think about kissing Clarke again.

Two years and she never thought about kissing Clarke.

At least, not like this, not like something she feels the desire to do. Not like something so real she needs to bite her lips and go to the sink to wash her face. She wants to clean her mind with the cold water. What is happening? Why now?

The door opens and a woman with dark blonde hair enters the bathroom, she stops after seeing Lexa standing there and something crosses her face. 

“You’re Lexa, right?” she asks, going to the other sink but still looking at her with curious eyes. 

“Have we met before?”

“Yes, I’m Niylah… I… ahn…” Niylah seems to realize something and suddenly is too eager to avoid the conversation. Lexa is familiar with that look. 

“Oh, you and Clarke... “ Lexa says, “You… had sex.” 

The way Niylah is about to panic is the answer. 

“No, it’s okay,” Lexa says quickly. “I already knew.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know about you two when it happened,” Niylah sounds guilty, but she puts her purse on the sink and searches for her lipstick. “And to be honest… can I say something?” 

“What?” 

“I thought you were pretending to be her girlfriend just to scare off one night stands.” Niylah laughs. If Lexa wasn’t so good in maintaining her face straight she’d have give it all away with the surprise. Niylah finishes applying a new layer over her lips and looks at her. “It’s what everybody thinks, you know? Clarke sleeps with someone, when we try to talk to her again you’re there, her clueless girlfriend. It’s impossible that you wouldn’t have found out by now.”

“Well…” Lexa tries to organize her thoughts. “I do know what she’s been doing.”

“And don’t you care?”

“Open relationships exist, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know. But it felt more like a creative way to say ‘that’s not gonna happen again, babe’.”

And she’s right, but Lexa doesn’t want to say it, so she just crosses her arms and changes the topic.

“So… everybody thinks we’re just pretending?” 

Niylah nods and Lexa can’t help but smile. Lexa likes this idea, it somehow makes her heart feel light. Maybe it was the problem, things were looking too real and she was getting confused by it, so knowing that nobody bought their crappy talk was good. 

“Yeah, we’re crazy, right?” Niylah says seeing her smile. “I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” 

“Wait, what?”

“I’ve never seen you two together and I assumed it was about me,” Niylah says. “But I saw you today. You were outside when I arrived and you’re actually so cute together. It looks like she makes you happy.”

Lexa shakes her head.

“Look, no, it’s not…” “It’s okay, I get that you are very private, I won’t tell anybody,” Niylah blinks at her. “And I think I overstepped enough, I also have to go back to my friends, but let me say this: You’re already meeting her mother, so it’s pretty serious. I’m seeing that you’re nervous right now…” Niylah looks at Lexa, but she isn’t just looking - she’s observing, trying to read beneath her walls and this makes Lexa uncomfortable. 

“I’m not nervous,” Lexa raises her chin, but Niylah just stares at her because it’s pretty obvious by the way she’s cornered in the bathroom, even her face is pale right now. “Why are you even trying to help me, anyway?” Lexa asks.

Niylah rolls her eyes.

“Because I’m not a dick and you look like you need it,” Niylah takes her purse. “But really, I don’t know you, but if this has something to do with the fact your relationship is already at meet-the-parents level and you’re uncomfortable with how things are going, you should tell her. Just do it. She’s your girlfriend and it looks like she’s in love with you too.”

“You are right. You don’t know me. And you’re only trying to help me because you’re guilty for sleeping with her when she was with me.”

Niylah raises her hands in surrender.

“You’re probably right. But this means you’re also jealous, so deal with it instead of hiding in a bathroom.”

“I’m not-” Lexa doesn’t get to answer before Niylah closes the door behind her. “I’m not jealous,” Lexa repeats to herself.

She sits on the sink and tries to relax, to clean her mind, but it isn’t working. The only thing she sees is the time running out to the point she won't have any excuse for her absence. But instead of doing something about it, she lets her mind wander until it finds Clarke - her friend, but more than this, she's this incredibly gorgeous woman that became incredibly attractive - and maybe, just maybe, it isn’t something that is happening suddenly. It’s just something Lexa never wanted to acknowledge and now it’s too late to go back. “I’m sorry,” Lexa wants to say to Niylah now. She shouldn’t have treated her like that, Lexa shouldn’t have allowed her own feelings to be out of control this way.

Niylah isn’t just a random woman - she’s clearly smart, and beautiful. Niylah could’ve just pretended she didn’t know Lexa, but no, even if she only slept with Clarke one night, she still pays attention and cares about them. Lexa feels bad for lying to her. She can’t even start to understand why Clarke would prefer to sleep every weekend with a different person if she could have a girlfriend like Niylah. 

Maybe it is just the way Clarke is - she doesn’t do relationships. She doesn’t have time for that. Lexa knows all the talk by heart at this point, she heard Clarke talking again and again about how dating someone is a waste of time. Remembering this somehow makes things better. This was just one night - one thought - nothing that will become anything else in the real world. 

\--

“Sorry for taking so long,” Lexa says when she goes back.

“It’s okay, we had a good moment alone,” Clarke says smiling at her mom. “I feel far better now.” Clarke reaches for Lexa’s hand. “But are you okay?”

Lexa separates their hands to take the menu, ignoring the inquiring blue eyes. 

“Yes,” Lexa says, “I just ran into one of your friends, Niylah.” 

“Oh.” “Yes.” 

Clarke looks at her mom.

“Niylah and I, we… had a thing,” Clarke explains, her cheeks turning red but she does it anyway. This is her reality now, she doesn’t need to hide. 

Abby smiles. And Lexa is bewildered with the change.

“This explains why Lexa is jealous,” Abby seems amused but proud when she looks between them.

“I’m not jealous,” Lexa protests, she’s sure she isn’t. Almost sure. “I’m just… hungry.” Lexa forces herself to look at the menu, but Clarke gets closer wrapping her arm around Lexa’s neck.

“Oh, honey, but I’m all yours.” Clarke is laughing, now Lexa is just angry. 

“Are we really still doing this, _honey_?” Lexa looks at Clarke, they are so close their noses are almost touching, and she can see the stupid smirk on her mouth. Lexa wants to kiss it, and bite it, and she shouldn’t be feeling her heart full like that just by looking at a smile, but she is. So Lexa kisses Clarke. 

This is the best revenge, of course. Just a revenge. As soon as Clarke feels their lips touching, she jumps back to her place and is laughing, her face all red.

“Not in front of my mother, honey,” Clarke says, trying to avoid Abby’s eyes. “You can do whatever you want tonight, though.”

Lexa laughs, she genuinely laughs and she hates it. It took what? Two minutes to make her walls fall apart?

“Okay, honey. You are a _great_ girlfriend.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, but she’s still red and smiling. 

“I sure am. By the way, I already ordered the food for you, this is how great I am.” Clarke adjusts her position and her face changes, all signs of joke gone. “Now really, you didn’t eat all day, did you?” 

“If I remember correctly, Thursdays are your days to cook,” Lexa stares at her, just to make her point clear, and Clarke stares back, with her typical smirk, and this stare contest is something they do often, but with Abby sitting across the table looking at them as if she never saw something so fascinating, Lexa becomes fully aware of how weird it is. “Anyway…” she says, looking away.

“So you’re saying Clarke knows how to cook,” Abby says, now looking at her daughter with raised eyebrows.

“Okay, _cook_ may be an exaggeration,” Clarke says. “But yeah, I can do some stuff and this stuff is edible enough. We still didn’t die, so…”

“Stop doing this, Clarke. You cook well, you learn fast and you’re surprisingly good even if you ignore all the receipts,” Lexa says.

“But you are better.”

“This is not the point, Clarke.”

“So you’ve taught her?” Abby asks. 

“ _Taught_ also isn’t the word I’d go for, I’d say _forced_. But this is up to interpretation, I guess,” Clarke jokes and Lexa rolls her eyes. 

At this point, Lexa is forgetting what she felt, this is starting to feel like home again, even if she doesn’t realize that home means her and Clarke. It’s always so easy to fall into their familiar routine. And they are just eating, right? There’s nothing weird about it.

Except there is.

And Abby notices.

She notices how Lexa helps Clarke to rearrange the plates when the food arrives. Abby notices how her daughter separates the olives from her plate and give it to Lexa without a word between them. Clarke doesn’t even need to ask for the salt, Lexa takes it and puts near her reach naturally. When the waitress appears, Lexa says what both of them will drink and Clarke doesn’t even look away from her plate - it isn’t nothing but ordinary. But not for Abby, no. The mom saw Clarke growing up, met many people who her daughter dated, and she never saw this. 

“You know,” Abby starts after they finished the food. “It was hard for me when Clarke came to college. We didn’t have a good relationship for a long time, but I still could see her everyday. I could see if she was eating, where she was going. I knew her friends and the places around town. I felt safe knowing I’d be there if she needed help. But I was wrong.” “What? Mom…” Clarke tries to say, but Abby raises her hand asking her to wait.

“Yes, I was wrong, Clarke. I don’t know. I was there, but then what? We didn’t talk. You didn’t feel safe to talk to me about your girlfriends. I wasn’t trying to be the best for you, I was trying to turn you into the best for me,” Abby stops, looking at the table. The silence between them starts to extend. Clarke looks at Lexa because she doesn’t have idea what to do. 

“You are here now,” Lexa says, surprising herself. She didn’t want to intervene, but she did anyway, for Clarke. “We can’t change the mistakes of the past, but we have the opportunity to shape our future.”

Clarke smiles at her and then looks at Abby.

“She’s right, mom. I won’t say it wasn’t bad. But it happened and to be honest I’m so relieved that this is over now.”

Abby smiles, it’s a weak smile but it’s something.

“Thank you, that wasn’t exactly what I was trying to say. I didn’t know I needed to say it until I did. I just want you, both of you, to know that I’m happy that you’ve found each other. I see the way you look at each other, it reminds me of my days.” Abby leans forward. “Back then, I was the one who’d get the olives.”

Clarke and Lexa exchange a confused look and it takes one more minute for them to understand what Abby is talking about. 

“Actually, mom…” Clarke sits straight and looks at Lexa. “We’re not… dating.”

“Oh, _honey_ , I know,” Abby answers.

“You...? What?” Clarke’s eyes are wide. This is the reaction she was expecting her mother to have right now, not herself. 

“Clarke, I am your mother. Please, give me some credit.” 

“So…” Lexa looks between them. “Everybody knows we’re lying? We’re just the only ones who didn’t know?” 

“What? Who’s everybody?” Clarke asks.

“Niylah said she knew we did that just to send them off. She said everybody knows.” 

“You are kidding me.”

“Should I know what you two are talking about?” Abby asks.

“Hm… I kind of

..hm... _date_ people but some don’t get the message that it’s just for one night, so Lexa pretends to be my girlfriend.”

“This is why she said she’s your girlfriend at the apartment today?” 

“No!” Lexa says, at the same time Clarke answers:

“Yes.”

Abby laughs, but Lexa covers her face with her hands.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” Lexa starts.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I actually did this when I was in college too.” Abby raises her eyebrows while she takes a sip of her drink. 

“I feel like I should just leave you two alone. You are more like your mother than you’ve told me, Clarke,” Lexa says, and she sees the way Clarke’s eyes spark hearing this, which is the same look on Abby’s eyes across the table. 

This was an awful night for Lexa, she still will have to think about what happened and she isn’t sure she’ll ever be able to come back to the simple friendly relationship they had until this day, but this moment right now, seeing Clarke looking at her mother, makes it worth it all. 

“I’m kind of relieved you already knew, you know,” Clarke says to her mother, getting back to the topic. “I didn’t want to break your heart after all that thing about finding each other.”

“You wouldn’t do it, Clarke. I don’t want you to lie to me because you don’t feel safe to tell the truth, but I also don’t want you to lie because you feel like you need to protect me.”

“So… all the speech, you were just talking about us as friends?” Lexa asks, just to make sure, but Clarke laughs.

“Of course she was. What would she be talking about?”

Lexa looks at Clarke. It’s not the words, no, but it’s how fast Clarke denies it. Lexa recognizes this, she was there when Brienne happened, when Chris happened, when Maria happened and many others happened. She even helped Clarke to run away from her feelings. This is what Lexa has been doing all these years. But right now, she can’t do it.

“I think I should go,” Lexa says, starting to search for money to pay.

Oh, the irony. So is this how it feels, being at the other side of the door?

“What?” Clarke looks at her with wide eyes. Everything seemed to be fine just now, but suddenly Lexa looks like a hurricane. 

“I think I… I already played my role, Clarke,” Lexa says, taking the money. “I think I should leave you two to enjoy the rest of the night,” she forces herself to look at Abby, she almost breaks when she sees that the older woman knows what is up. 

“But you can stay,” Clarke says. “And keep your money, I already said I’m going to pay.”

“Yes, it’s your day to pay, but I’m still going home.” Lexa gets up.

“Why?”

“Clarke, you never see your mother. I don’t need to be in the middle of your daughter-mother moment.” Lexa looks to Abby. “It was an honor to meet you, Mrs. Griffin, after hearing about you for so long.”

“I feel the same, Miss Woods. Thanks for having dinner with us. I hope to meet you again soon.” 

Clarke grabs the hem of her shirt, looking up at Lexa.

“Why are you doing this?” Clarke asks in a low voice meant only for her. 

“Clarke, you should let her go,” Abby says. 

Clarke does what her mother asks, but doesn’t stop looking even after Lexa disappears behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter next week! Tell me if you liked it here or on tumblr http://danagrint.tumblr.com/ :)


	4. Friends To Lovers

“You’re early,” Lexa says when Clarke arrives at their apartment and finds Lexa sitting on her own bed with a book.

“I wanted to come home,” Clarke says, taking off the leather jacket and her shoes at the same time, like she always does. 

“I thought you said something about going to the hotel with your mother after dinner.”

“We canceled it, we decided to have breakfast tomorrow.” Clarke sits on Lexa’s bed and looks at her. “Lexa?”

“Hm?” “Look at me.”

“I’m reading.”

“Just look at me, please,” Clarke gets near, to try to catch her eyes, and Lexa gives in.

“What?” She looks at Clarke.

“You know why I’m here.”

“You live here, Clarke.” “Yeah, but you know what I’m saying. After you left, I couldn’t concentrate anymore. I was worried about you.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, Clarke.”

Clarke stares at Lexa. She looks at the strong green eyes, trying to hide something, she looks at the full lips pressed trying to stop words. And the way she’s clenching her jaw, like she’s fighting against something. No, against _Clarke_.

“You are lying,” Clarke says, as firm as she can. “And you know that I can see it.”

What Clarke doesn’t expect is Lexa answering by grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her closer until their lips meet. 

Lexa’s breath is hot on her skin. And her lips - her lips are gentle, nudging Clarke, waiting for her and she can’t do nothing but kiss Lexa back. Clarke grabs her neck, to bring Lexa close. And kissing her starts something inside Clarke, now suddenly only the gentle isn’t enough anymore. Clarke wants to taste her mouth and push Lexa to the bed. Just the mere thought of Lexa’s body against her own leaves Clarke breathless and they need to stop for a moment.

The world starts to come back to its place - the white walls behind the bed, the soft mattress beneath her body. Now the book is on the floor and Lexa’s face is full of color, her pinks red. When she breaths, it’s too hot, too intoxicating and Clarke needs to create more space between them to find fresh air.

“What…” Clarke tries to say, but decides to just breath for now. She’s on the edge of the bed and even if she can’t see Lexa, Clarke knows she’s looking at her back, waiting. 

They never really needed words to understand each other, this is one of the things that made them work so well together, and now isn’t different. Clarke doesn’t need to ask what happened anymore, because she knows, she still feels on her lips. But at that same time, this is new. 

“We are best friends,” Clarke says in a low voice, so low even she can’t barely hear. Maybe it’s just a thought, maybe it’s her brain trying to hold onto something while everything else falls apart. “Maybe we shouldn’t…” Clarke doesn’t have idea of what to say.

“It’s late, I need to sleep,” Lexa says. “Please, get out of my bed, Clarke.”

“Lexa, no…” Clarke turns to her, but it’s too late. Lexa is already tucking herself beneath the sheets and is doing a great job ignoring her. Clarke knows she won’t have a chance now.

Maybe she doesn’t want to have, because she doesn’t know what she wants. So Clarke leaves Lexa’s bed and go to the bathroom. She probably wouldn’t have another bath in a normal circumstances, but she needs to be alone for now.

Unfortunately, the water doesn’t wash away her thoughts. No, if anything, it makes it worse. The kiss opened a hidden door that has been locked for so long she didn’t even know it existed. There’s this image of Lexa on her bed, her mouth slightly open, her full lips red and her green eyes lost. There’s something about how her hair is messy because she doesn’t care, she’s just going to sleep, but not everybody is allowed to see her like this. Lexa is only wearing her green sweater, that is too big and is out of place, because Clarke was grabbing it, while they kissed. Clarke wants to grab it again. Clarke wants to go back to her bed. And this is the image that plays on her mind, again and again. Clarke is just there in the shower, but she’s also in the bed with her. 

This was never what she intended. She didn't even decide to live with Lexa - they were just in the right place at the right hour and they had to make an alliance to get the best room in the dorm, and to avoid all the other suspicious roommates. And even after that, they still weren't friends. They didn’t hate each other, but there were too many differences between them. Lexa was too strict, she followed the dorm rules and complained every time Clarke forgot clothes on the ground. So what they had was respect - they were two smart, determined young women trying to build a life. And somewhere it turned into something else. Not in just one day, but after a series of days, where they started to create their own little world inside the shared room. They changed to fit each other. They started to be there to help each other. And when the time to change to their own apartment came, they didn’t even have to think about doing it together. It was natural. 

Lexa was the one there for her. It was good, it was easy, it was comfortable. Not romantic or sexual. 

But now, after only a kiss, it’s like something broke inside Clarke. She can’t barely focus on anything beyond the kiss - and she tries, to remember their friendship, to think about the soap sliding her arms and the water running down her body. For some seconds, she can do it, but then it comes back - the feeling of Lexa’s lips, her fingers pulling Clarke’s shirt. The way she opened her mouth and kissed Clarke like it was just natural.

Clarke decides to get out of the shower because it isn’t helping, but she doesn’t know how she will sleep an entire night with Lexa there across the room and the memory of what happened between them.

Well, the answer is simple: she doesn’t sleep.

Only when the sunlight starts to shine through the windows her eyes get heavy enough to rest and, yet, she practically only blinks until the knocks on the door starts. Clarke looks to the other side of the room - Lexa is always on the morning duty, but today she’s gone. This makes Clarke wake up at once. This and the fact that she realizes that the person trying to knock down the door is Raven. 

“I already heard!” Clarke screams and covers her own face to rest for one more minute, she already knows this will be a great day.

But it isn’t so bad after she gets out of the apartment and sees how excited Raven is to meet Abby - and she knows Raven is trying to hide her genuine anxiety, so Clarke can’t even imagine how much it means to her friend. 

Raven was the one originally meeting Abby for breakfast. Clarke never understood their relationship, but her friend always talked about her mom with admiration and Abby always was there as a mother figure for Raven, sometimes even more than for Clarke since they didn’t have any difficult past between them. Clarke wasn’t jealous, she wasn’t really part of this relationship - she has blocked it out the same way she tried to ignore the presence of her mother. But today she was finally there. 

“You look like shit,” Raven says when they find a booth by the wall. 

“Well… I feel like shit.”

Raven forehead creases.

“What happened?” she asks.

“I want to have sex with Lexa,” Clarke just says it, because it’s the truth. “I thought about this all night, Raven. All night. It isn’t just about sex, you know, but it’s like… I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“Wow…” Raven says.

“Yep. I didn’t even go through the denial stage, this is how bad it is.”

Now to this, Raven starts laughing.

“Never went through the denial stage?” Raven even needs to rest on the table because this is too fun to handle. She wished Octavia was there to see it. “You were born in the denial stage, Clarke. What do you think happened all these years?”

“No, not this. We were just frien…” Clarke needs to stop, because now that Raven said it she isn’t so sure.

“Yeah.”

“But I didn’t.. we didn’t…” Clarke doesn’t trust herself anymore. One day ago, she’d swear they were just friends, always, but now...

Now there’s memories. The way she likes to watch how good Lexa looks in the morning only wearing her big sweater. That strange, inconvenient feeling on her chest when Lexa talked about going out with Anya, sleeping at Anya’s house, travelling with Anya, watching Game of Thrones with Anya - Anya was everywhere, and sometimes Clarke hated it. 

“It’s too late,” Clarke says, shutting her thoughts down.

“Look, if you want to go back to denial, let me at least eat breakfast first.”

Clarke doesn’t want to go back to denial, but she doesn’t know what she wants too, so she just sits there in silence until her mother arrives and they order the food. The conversation is easy, far more simple than last night. She’s grateful that Raven doesn’t talk about her coming out and acts as if Abby always knew. They are just three people having breakfast together and talking about random things in life, mostly Raven things.

“I have a friend, Sinclair, I think he’d like to work with you,” Abby says. 

“Of course he would, I’m great,” Raven says, because this what Raven says, but Clarke sees her anxious look to Abby and the way she relaxes when her mother laughs. 

Clarke doesn’t say anything, she just keeps eating her waffles until they talk to her. 

“And Lexa, Clarke? How is she?” Abby asks to her daughter. Raven just looks between them with her sly, curious eyes, waiting to see how this is going to play out.

“I think… I don’t know. But things aren’t good.”

“Well… I think she likes you. And you need to respect that, if you don’t feel the same.” This is what Abby says, but her eyes are defying her daughter to question her. Clarke doesn’t even notice it, she rests her chin on her hand.

“Yes, but I think I like her.”

“Do you think or do you like?”

“I think I’m not even scared by the idea of marrying her right now and this scares me.”

“Okay…” Raven says, now she looks serious. “We need to take it slow.”

“I won’t ask her to marry me, it was just an example.” Clarke rolls her eyes. “But I didn’t know about how I felt.”

“So what are you waiting?” Abby asks. 

“But if it isn’t true? I like her, mom. No, I love her, I’m not even exaggerating because I already said that to her many times, she was my best friend. So I love her and I don’t want to disappoint her.” She stops to talk and she looks at them, how both Raven and Abby accepted her in the middle of their breakfast and now they are hearing about her problems. “I said it was a bad idea to bring me here.”

“The only thing bad is having to look at your ugly face, but the rest is fine,” Raven says, and Clarke wants to punch her. 

“Shut up,” she says, but she’s laughing, even Abby is laughing.

“Clarke, I’m happy that you’re here. If I’m being honest, I’m even excited.”

“What? Why?”

“This is the first time you talk about dates with me, you didn’t even talk to me about your boyfriends. I learned about Wells only after Cece told me, can you imagine the surprise?”

“I’m sorry…”

“Oh, stop!” Raven finishes her coffee in one gulp and puts it on the table with a thump. “Let’s finish it.” “Raven is right-”

“ _I’m always right_.” “-we need to do something. And stop feeling bad for this, because it isn’t your fault. The point is that I’m more than excited to be here now and share this with you.” Abby raises her hand to signal to the waitress that they want to pay. “We’ll drive you back.”

“But what should I do?” “Tell the truth, Clarke,” Abby says.

“And flowers,” Raven suggests.

“I don’t really think she likes flowers.”

“So find anything else she likes.”

“Besides me?”

“If this wasn’t the Clarke Griffin I know, I’d punch you.”

Abby only looks at the two girls and shakes her head. They are older now, they wear fancy clothes instead of those teenager awkward outfits, they take more space at the seat and their eyes have a maturity in them, carrying too many stories Abby doesn’t know about, but in this moment, they are just the two girls fighting over a slice of pizza on her kitchen during the weekend, and this is more than she’d have asked for when she decided to visit. 

\--

In the end, Clarke arrives at the apartment with a bouquet and her chest screaming of fear. She doesn’t even know why she’s feeling this, but she is. It isn’t a big deal, it is? They’ll meet, she’ll give the bouquet to Lexa and they’ll probably have sex for the rest of the day to compensate all the years they lost not doing it. This idea is better, this makes her relax a little.

Until she opens the door, at least. 

The first thing Clarke sees is the backpack on Lexa’s bed. Then Lexa herself comes from the kitchen and stops when she sees that Clarke arrived. Clarke recognizes this cold green eyes, the way she stands straight and raises her chin. Lexa is disappearing behind her walls.

“You are here…” Clarke murmurs, more because she practice saying this all the way there. Now the words are empty, the bouquet on her hand feels like a waste of time.

“I thought you’d spend the day with your mother,” Lexa says while she moves towards her bed.

“Suddenly you care so much about the time I spend with my mother.”

“I won’t start anything right now, Clarke.” Lexa takes her backpack. “I’m going to stay some days at Anya’s house.”

“Are we having a divorce?” The joke falls flat. “I’m sorry, but… days? Do we really need to do it?” The idea of not seeing Lexa for days makes her heart jump. 

“Yes, I think we crossed some lines, Clarke. I need space.”

“Can we just forget about everything and-”

“No. Not right now, not like this.” 

“Lexa, please..”

“Clarke, stop. I know that you don’t do relationships and I don’t even want a relationship, but I need time to process what happened, and I think you need this too.” Lexa stops in front of Clarke on her way to the door. 

“You don’t?” Clarke asks, she doesn’t know if what she’s feeling is confusion or sadness. 

“Please, don’t feel forced to want me just because I’m your friend and you don’t want to lose me. You won’t. I’ll come back.” Lexa smiles at her, then her eyes fall to the bouquet on Clarke’s hand. “And please don’t forget to put these lettuces in the fridge.”

Saying that, she goes away, Clarke doesn’t even have the time to say it isn’t lettuce. She looks at the bouquet. Okay, maybe they look like lettuce, maybe it even is lettuce, she didn’t ask, but it’s for Lexa. She wanted to find something different, something that reminded her of Lexa, and when she saw the bouquet made with only green leaves, she knew it was this. It was simple, but elegant and beautiful and _Lexa_. There was even some tiny white flowers if you looked close, but Lexa didn’t even see them.

“I’m an asshole, aren’t I?” Clarke asks, looking at the room, and she gets the impression that if it could, their house would make its own backpack and leave her too. 

Clarke closes her eyes for a moment, just to let the feeling of failure invade her, and then she goes to the kitchen to find a pot or a jar to put the leaves in the water. One hour later she’s still there, sitting on the table, looking at the green leaves left behind, feeling stupid for thinking this may be easy. Remembering every single moment that she had to tell Lexa how she wasn’t fit for long-term relationships. Clarke wants to call her mom to share her frustrations - and this is something new, something good, because this is something she doesn’t do since she was very young, before what happened with her father. 

They used to watch reality shows together, play board games and actually talk about things. Sometimes her mother was annoying and too exigent, but nothing like what happened after her father died. They lost that relationship, and now they are having a second chance, but thanks to what? An accident? Thanks to Lexa? Thanks to the fact that for once she was brave enough to tell the truth?

Clarke is at the door before she even realize what she’s doing. She’s already on the sidewalk walking when she calls her mother.

“Clarke? Is everything okay?” “I need a ride, mom.”

“What happened?”

“I want to stop running away.”

There’s a moment of silence on the other side of the line, then Abby asks where she is.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Clarke?” Abby says.

“Thank you.”

\--

This night, when Anya opens her door, she finds a woman with messy blonde hair holding beneath her arm a jar full of water and leaves.

“I want to talk to Lexa,” Clarke says.

“I think it’s cute how you assume I care about this, Clarke,” Anya says, starting to close the door, but Clarke puts her body between the gap to stop her.

“Just let me talk to her, Anya. I know she’s here.”

Anya keeps trying to close the door.

“Clarke, my girlfriend said she doesn’t want to see you again.” 

“Your _what_?” 

Anya laughs and finally opens the door.

“I’m joking, Clarke. Do you think I didn’t know what Lexa did for you? I said it wouldn’t end well.”

Clarke just stares in disbelief.

“Come on, she’s upstairs. I’ll even buy you a pizza if you fix that scorn,” Anya says and when she finishes, Clarke is already in the middle of the stairs. She knows the place, she went there many times with Lexa and one time they even slept together in the guest room. I mean, literally just slept together.

“Clarke?” Lexa says when they meet in the hallway. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“No.” 

Clarke was running, at least until she saw Lexa. After this she was hesitating, but crossed the space between them anyway. She offers to Lexa the jar with green leaves.

“It’s for you,” Clarke says, as firmly as she can.

Lexa is confused, but she accepts the present.

“Is this our jar?”

Clarke nods.

Lexa looks at the green plant then to Clarke, their eyes meet, and their familiar connection is there. This time Lexa understands what this means. 

“Are you sure?”

“Also… no. But.. I… I want to try. I want you, I can’t stop thinking about you. And I had this great speech on my mind, I planned it with my mom on the way here, but I forgot everything.”

Lexa is smiling and she takes a step closer. It’s almost too much, Clarke needs to force herself to not just wrap her arms around Lexa and take her home - or run away.

“Come home with me,” Clarke murmurs, reaching for Lexa’s hand.

Lexa takes her hand and gets close enough to wrap her arm around Clarke. 

“Only if you explain why I’m holding a jar with lettuce,” Lexa jokes, looking at Clarke from up close. They are both smiling, even if Clarke wants to look angry.

“These are flowers,” Clarke says, wrapping her arms around Lexa, “or leaves, or some type of green plant. I just wanted to give you a bouquet.” 

“You know what I think about flowers…” Lexa raises her eyebrows, looking at Clarke’s shyness. This was the one thing that never existed between them. 

Clarke takes the jar and puts on Anya’s side table, then pulls Lexa to hug her properly. 

“It was Raven’s idea,” Clarke says. “I didn’t know what to do. We were friends, you know? How was I going to say that I want to be more than this?”

“You want to be more than friends?” Lexa looks at her and there's this little moment when their noses touch, and Clarke kisses her lips. She just wants to feel Lexa's lips on her own, she just wants to be close to her. It's gentle and leaves them feeling warm.

“Yes,” Clarke says. They can't stop looking at each other and smiling. “So she said that I should give something you liked.”

“Besides you?”

This is the moment the world stops. Clarke looks at Lexa, this girl with big green eyes, the girl that is her best friend, the girl that has been living with her for two years and has dealt with all of Clarke’s bad moods. They shared good moments too, and many late nights beneath the sheets watching tv shows, and eating pizza on the floor. One time, Clarke had to take care of a drunk Lexa - it was just one time, but Clarke will holds this memory of a dorky, drunk Lexa forever. She wouldn’t have changed anything, she looks forward to the life they already have, but she also looks forward to everything more that they can discover together now.

When they kiss, there’s no questions. There’s no hurry or fear. She can enjoy the nice feel of Lexa’s lips, she can let the warm feeling on her stomach linger when she tastes Lexa’s tongue, and she can smile at the heavy breath that comes out of Lexa’s mouth just because they’re kissing. 

Clarke wants to wrap her arms around Lexa tighter, she wants to kiss her neck and feel Lexa beneath her lips. She doesn’t know why she waited for long to do this.

“I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend, my _real_ girlfriend,” Clarke says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's over! Tell me what you thought and thank you for all the kudos <3 I'm already working on my next fic, this one will be a fake dating and i'll get to play with the tropes i couldn't do in this one, so see you soon :)
> 
> until there, you can talk to me on greenrangerhell.tumblr.com (i changed my url bc power rangers!!!!!)


End file.
